Love Transcend
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Summary:In a single moment,Shuuhei Hisagi changed the course of fate .Tousen learns Shuuhei's secret and with that knowledge,he starts to see what he once thought was light,was darker than darkness itself . Pre-series
1. Doubt

**Love transcend**

* * *

**Summary:**In a single moment,Shuuhei Hisagi changed the course of fate .Tousen learns Shuuhei's secret and with that knowledge,he starts to see what he once thought was light,was darker than darkness itself . Shounen-ai

Pre-series

**Warning :** It's been a while since I watched or read Bleach .Characters may be OOC ,for story purpouses .I tried to brush up the best I could but ?

**Author's notes:**This was something I'd been working on after I dug up the chapters to a Bleach story I wrote called 'Escape' ,which will be edited and uploaded shortly . Idea came from me thinking Tousen of all people being a mole was really kinda deus ex machina (aka ass pull) and having fun with the 'justice is blind ' thing .

* * *

It was a late at night when a drunken Shuuhei stumbled through the streets with an equally drunk Rangiku,both of them laughing at some unknown joke .Rangiku tripped and Shuuhei tried to catch her,bringing them both to the ground .

"Sorry .Shu-chan . . .mm okay .You okay?",she asked .He lie there for a moment before he sat up slowly .The world spun with him,everything was fuzzy as he had a split second of dizziness before his vision somewhat refocused .

"Mm fine . . .next time . . .not drinking so much",he said .Rangiku stared at him .

"What?",he said dumbly .Rangiku just laughed and fell onto him,her huge breasts pressing against him,her long hair spilled over her face .Shuuhei shrugged and wrapped his arms around her and they sat against a nearby wall,sweat plastered to their faces .

"Nuffin . . .",she said .In the next moment,Rangiku was pulling Shuuhei by his robes,her lips crashing sloppily on his .Teeth connected but it didn't stop them .They groped and kissed each other sloppily ,but it was still passionate .Soon they were both topless and snugged against the side of the 10th division barracks kising ,touching and feeling on impulse,alcoholic breath mixing with the scent of their sweat a far too familiar scent .Shuuhei was roughly grabbing Rangiku's breasts and she went for his sash,neither of them caring about the ocassional passerby,both of them completely lost .

"Gin . . .",Rangiku whispered the name of the man she wanted to be there so low that she could only feel the words pass soundlessly from her lips .Shuuhei was pulling Rangiku onto his lap .They had done this far too many times before .

Suddenly,Rangiku pulled away from Shuuhei . .The practically naked woman stood up so fast she nearly fell over .Catching herself on a wall,a dazed Shuuhei shifted slightly before stumbling to his feet himself .

"Rngiku? ",he said .She blinked and turned back to him,or at least the fuzzy image of him,the colors were right and she recognized the tattoo on his face .

"Weshould prolly go innside",she mumbled,half leaning,half kneeling against the wall .Shuuhei was dragging her upward ,her huge breast shaking as he heaved her .They stumbled into her barracks which were only a few feet off .Everyone else there was asleep,at least almost everyone .Unknown to them,Toushiro Hitsugaya was still awake,awaiting Rangiku's return as he always did on her drunken nights .He sat at his desk in their office,half sleep,but awake enough to sense Rangiku and Shuuhei's presence .The shuffling of feet on tatami mats were heard,bumping walls and sliding doors .Hitsugaya counted the steps before she made it to her room and awated the shutting door .  
It was only then did he turn off the lamp and fell asleep at his desk .

The next morning,Shuuhei woke up alone in Rangiku's room the feelling of a hangover falling over him and the shame of having gone out drinking without finishing his paperwork .It was a rare laspse in judgement,a not normal occurance that only when he felt the lowest of the low,his heart ached more than anything .

"So,what will you do about it?"

"I don't know"

"You're moping again,c'mon ,I'm taking you out"

"I have work to do"

"Relax!Trust me,you need it"

"I'm fine"

"You can work with a broken heart and a wandering mind ,Shuuhei .It gets to be too much sometimes . . . ."

Rangiku was looking past Shuuhei .He caught a glimpse of Gin walking around outside .

When Shuuhei managed to drag his sorry ass back to his baracks,Tousen was waiting in a seat in front of the office .He was sitting there patiently,as if he had all the time in the world,his fingers worker expertly to undo what was left of his braids .Surprisingly,he was not wearing his visor, lavender eyes with thick lashes cast down downward .

Shuuhei had only seen Tousen's eyes opened once before without the visor and had never seen him with his hair out .It fsat out and upward and fell over his shoulders,making look even slimer than he already was .His Haori was draped over the back of the seat .This seemed completely out of character and there was work to do and . . .

"Did you have fun last night?",he said,a smirk on his face .

"I-I'm sorry ,Captain . . .I'm not feelng well",he groaned,dropping his head .Tousen sighed,his eyes still cast down .He finished the last braid,while Shuuhei waited quietly to be berated for his stupidity .Suddenly,he was grabbed by his wrist,Tousen was leading him into the office .

"I'd rather not everyone else in this division see you hungover too often,Lieutenant Hisagi .Try not to let this happen again any time soon .You can rest if you like",he said calm,but stern .Tousen returned to his desk and Shuuhei went to with his head on his desk .A glass of water slid next to him and Tousen was gone before Shuuhei could even thank him .

Eventually,Shuuhei did manage to get up and finish the reports,working well into the night .He was feeling somewhat better and vowed never to drink like that again .But with the demons that lurked in the corners of his mind,he knew that was a bold faced lie .

That night,Shuuhei's dreams were nightmares .Twisted versions of memories of years ago when certain things happened that shaped him the parts of himself he hated so much .

* * *

_Shino academy was entirely over run by Hollows .The students were being slaughtered mercilessly,even those who fought back .The twisted creatures that were the hollows,wore white skeletal masked faces and holes through their bodies making them seem unreal ._

_Shuuhei was frozen between fight or flight and he had no idea which was better .He was surrounded by blood and body parts .With shaking hands,he closed his eyes and drew his zanpakuto only to drop it in the mass of corpses around him ._

_Shuuhei felt his stomach turn as he dropped down to the floor to grab his sword but saw a familiar face;his old friend Kanisawa's twisted form with missing limbs,blood seeped into her light hair,Aoga's head not too far away from a mutilated body .Shuuhei felt thears burning his eyes and force himself to dig through the masses of bodies for his zampakuto that seemed to be evading him ._

_He chased the sword outside into a moonless night and saw masses of shinigami slain .The eyes of every single hollow in the yard trained on him ._

Shuuhei was tossing and turning in his bed,his hands visibly shaken .He tried to awaken from his nightmare but he couldn't .He was crying in his sleep .

The door to his room slid open and a figure quietly made their way to him .Shuuhei felt a cool hand on his shoulder .

"You're fine,Hisagi,you're safe .It's not real",the voice whispered .A cool hand grasped Shuuhei's tightly ,calming him .

"It's not real",the voice repeated .

_In an instant everything became black .Instead of at the slaughterhouse he was before,Shuuhei found himself in a field somewhere,it was somewhere familiar .The full moon showed brightly in the sky,making the seen before him look sureal ,compared to where he was just recently .He looked around and saw he was surrounded by sakura trees and just up ahead there was a small and old looking pagoda house,the door cracked open .A set of trees twisted over the house,like a gateway in front of it,and two stone lamps flanked the building .Shuuhei stood up curiously and went to it .Upon shoving the door,he was pulled inside and the door was shut ._

"You're safe now,Shuuhei",a voice said ._It was Tousen Kaname .He was just inches away ,securing the door to the room they were in .His hair was out as it was earlier,his lavender eyes cast on the floor,looking quite literally at nothing .The shades of purple and brown contrasted with a black kimono,unlike his shinigami robes .His scarf was tied around his waist as a sash . ._

_"Thankyou",Shuuhei said softly,his pulse was no longer beating with fear of death,but something else ._

_Fear of rejection ._

_He took Tousen by his wrist and pulled his body against his,startling the other man .He waited for Tousen to pull away but he never did ._

_"You know . . .this is forbidden . . . .", he said .Dark hands enterwined with lighter ones,foreheads pressed together ._

_"I don't care",Shuuhei breathed out ._

_"I love you",he whispered ._

Shuuhei awoke form his dream,his heart pounding in his chest .He was shocked by how realistic the dream was .He made sure that he was indeed sleeping alone and he was right .He felt a lump in his throat and his chest was still beating .He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again,but to no avail .He spent the night shifting between sleep and waking until hours later,he was asleep .

When he awoke,he was sure he heard the inexplicable sound of footsteps but found there was no danger .An orange scarf was left beside him .

* * *

The next day,Shuuhei was back on duty,filling out paperwork,making rounds as usual and nothing unusual happened except his wandering thoughts .He saw Rangiku pestering Gin under a persimmon tree on the way there,basket in hand .She trailed behind the poor man like a lost puppy and he was probably annoyed to death .Suddenly,he wrapped an arm around Rangiku and pulled her close .

Shuuhei knew now,he had no right to touch her the way he does .The way Gin ran his fingers gently through her hair in genuine affection,absence of lust,Shuuhei knew they were meant to be .

It was a shame though,that because of how others (including Shuuhei)felt about the man,that she had to see him in secrecy .Suddenly,he turned away,not believing it appropriate to shatter Rangiku's one true joy .There was something about Gin that only Rangiku knew,and he would let her have that .For a free spirited,caring and loving woman like Rangiku,there was no way she'd lay in a nest of snakes unless there was a good reason .Shuuhei resolved that he would let them be .

As he walked off, the two began picking persimmons from the tree .

Making his rounds,Shuuhei bumped into a lot of his fellow shinigami,some he wanted to see,some he didn't .Right now he was sitting on a bench with Rukia and Renji who were talking .

"So,what's it like?",he asked .

"What?",she said .

"The human world",he said .Shuuhei listened in,interested in the conversation .

"Well,it's really high tech for one",she said .

"Do you know what a car is?",she asked .

"Of course I know!",he said .

"Then what do they look like ?",she said flatly .Renji couldn't answer her .

Shuuhei and Renji listened to Rukia talk about all kinds of things,from flashing lights of the city,to computers that everyone had access to ,compared to the extremely restricted computers of the Spirit world .Shuuhei decided that he was going to make his next trip there much longer ,excited to see the sites .

"Oh yeah,and Hisagi,there are hell of a lot of bands too . . .if you were there,you could join one,I heard you play guitar",she said .This caught his attention more than anything .

"No,you haven't heard or else you'd have bleeding ears",Renji teased .

"Practice makes perfect",Shuuhei said .

"A lie if a ever heard one",Renji said,a smirk on his face .

"It can't be that bad .I'll come with you when you practice",Rukia said ,before Shuuhei could protest .

"I didn't know you were a masochist,Rukia",Renji said .

"She has to be to spend time around you",Shuuhei shot back .

"Hey!What's that suppose to mean?",Renji said .

"What I said .You're painful to be around",Shuuhei said .Renji was starting to get riled up and Shuuhei chuckled .

"It's not that seriouse,calm down,Renji",Rukia said .

"Yeah,don't take your sexual tension out on me",he said ,his eyes shifting between Renji and Rukia ,causing them both to blush and deny everything .

The conversation ended with Rukia agreeing to sneak Hisagi some CD's and an mp3 player specifically for Shuuhei and whatever else she desired to show to other Shinigami .Sneaking items from the Human world was a common practice (it's why Shuuhei had a guitar ,an amp and a stereo in the first place ) though there were certain captains (Byakuya),who gave hell for it .The discussion of what to do if they were caught came up and that's when the arguing began .

"Right . . .I'm gonna go dissapear before you two create a natural disaster",Shuuhei mumbled,creeping away .

"Hisagi!",they called after him,but he had already escaped .

Shuuhei went back to his office and what he did though,the dream plagued him so much through the day .It was when he heard the frustrated sigh of Tousen Kaname,did he look up .

"Captain,is there a problem?",Shuuhei asked .

"Yes,unfortunately",he said .He let it linger before he sighed .

"I lost my scarf",he said .

"Oh,well I could always get you a new one",Shuuhei said .He appeared to be unconcerned ,but inside he was wincing at how strongly he came on . .

"That would be nice,Hisagi",he said .

* * *

So,what do you think ? I think it's sweet . . . one more chapter


	2. Absolution

**Love Transcend**

**Author's note: **

Decided to half the chapter,it seemed completely is it

* * *

Shuuhei had always been a tad bit jealous of all the time Tousen spent with Komamura who always wore a basket over his head (he wondered what exactly was under there but thought it rude to ask) .They were walking through a field,down a path, petals of cherry blossom petals falling to the vibrant green grass .He had no idea what they were talking about,but knowing Tousen,it was probably some philosophy shit or some important information that Shuuhei would've liked to be next to him and absorbing himself .Or pretending to and just being near Tousen .

Unfortionately,he was stuck with paper work and errands .

Shuuhei continued on his way and noticed in his peripheral vision,an old looking pagoda style house,flanked with two stone lamps and a set of cherry blossom trees ,one on either side,looking much like a gate way .Shuuhei stared at the place a moment,recalling his dream,then looked at Tousen .Tousen sometimes used the place to study and to meditate,and Shuuhei had only been there twice .

When Tousen turned in his direction,Shuuhei froze, a stack of papers in hand .Even if Tousen couldn't see him or anything for that matter,it still felt like he was gazing through his soul .Shuuhei hurried off to the 5th division to hand the papers to Aizen .He wondered what the hell everyone else in his divison was doing that left him with the task in the first place .

* * *

"You know if you like him so much,you should tell him",Renji said .They were sitting at a bar once again after Shuuhei told himslef he'd quit drinking himself under the table .But with Renji ,saying no was hardly an option so he went with it .Kira was sitting on the opposite side of Renji ,sipping on his sake .Interestingly,Renji's hair was down as opposed to being pulled back as usual .

They were sitting on a bar in the first district of Rokungai,one of the safer places to be .Renji was making rounds with Byakuya Kuchiki which stressed him like hell .He remained calm though and knew he needed a drink before he broke down and punched him in the face .

'If you get too drunk,you better have someone to haul your ass back .I certainly won't do it and if I have to look for you,you will not like my reaction when I find you',he said .Renji shrugged him off and left an irritable Byakuya behind his desk .

Now,he was calm and slightly tipsy,the warm feeling from the alcohol through his body and surrounded by friends .

Kira winded up getting dragged along just because,and Shuuhei happened to be in town,shopping for a scarf for Tousen .He nearly had a heart attack when Renji assaulted him demanding he come with them .He quickly agreed so no one would dare wonder about the square shaped item he shoved away .When asked ,he claimed it to be a new sash and they were gone .

"Wow ,thanks for telling the whole world I'm in love with my Captain, I really appreciate it",Shuuhei mumbled .Kira literally choked on his drink .Renji patted his back probably saving his life .Kira wiped his mouth embarrassed .

"Pardon me,but did you say you had eyes for Tousen Kaname?",Kira said .Shuuhei was blushing and he wasn't drunk enough for it to be the alcohol .

"I-It's normal, Momo's stuck on Captain Aizen . . .",he said .

"School girl crush,she'll get over it",Renji said .

"Actually .I doubt it .She's pretty infatuated with him",Kira said,rubbing tears from his eyes before pushing his bangs away so they didn't dip into his cup before he took a drink .

"Well,if he puts his hands on Momo,my foot's goin' right up his ass",Renji growled .

"Like you can beat Sousuke Aizen,Renji .He can look in your direction and just kick your ass by you staring back at him",Shuuhei said .The three of them laughed,but Kira was laughing more than he should .

"Okay,so who's the designated sober guy,me or you? I think Kira's almost down for the count",Renji said .

"Do you know how heavy you are,Renji? I have to use reiatsu to even move you"Shuuhei said annoyed .

"So what? It's good exercise .man",Renji answered,a smile on his face .

"I'm serious Renji,don't get too drunk!",Shuuhei pressed .

"Why not? We might end up in bed together",he said lowly and winked at Shuuhei .

"Renji!",Shuuhei protested as the other man literally slid his stool like a foot closer until they're elbows touched .Incidently,there was a time when they did end up in bed together . . .

Suddenly,the door swung open and Rangiku was at the door with Toushiro grabbing her by her arm and trying to drag her away .

"Drinking contest,who's in!",she called .

"I accept your challenge Matsumoto!",Renji shouted back .Shuuhei face palmed,knowing that he was going to have to drag Renji back to his baracks .Shuuhei slid the rest of his drink to Renji .

"I don't even want it now",he said .

Rangiku won as expected and though he refused to participate,Shuuhei betted on Rangiku,knowing her legendary drinking skills .He left with Renji,Toushiro and Momo were dragging Izuru .

By the time Renji was done,Rangiku was only a bit tipsy and left for the night,still somewhat sober .

"I almost had'er ",Renji said .leaning on Shuuhei .

"Came closer than most .Just let me see the battle scar's you;re gonna get from Byakuya tomorrow and we're even",Shuuhei said,dropping him off at his baracks,before leaving .

Renji sat down on the steps and leaned agains the still open door,relaxing himself for a bit until he was sure he could move again .

Shuuhei was trying to get back as quickly as he could ,as he had to finish marking the last of the editorials tonight .Again,he wondered what the hell was up with the rest of his squad that left tp much of the work to him .

As he leapt up on a roof,the orange scarf he kept with him slipped from his robe .H cursed and landed on the next roof,sliding to a halt as the wind took the scarf back in the opposite direction .He chased after it as if his life depended on it and snatched it,just as he landed on a roof .Just as he prepared to leave,he saw someone at the baracks,Byakuya to be exact .He decided that he could stay and watch the show,waiting for Renji to get his ass kicked .

What he saw instead was Byakuya kneeling in front of Renji,running his fingers through his hair .He was showing levels of concern and affection that he didn't even know the cold hearted bastard was capable of .

Shuuhei ,shocked quickly left he premises ,heading back to his baracks .He made his way through the halls and paused breathly at his and Tousen's office,wondering if he should present it in hand or wait for Tousen .

"Hisagi?",he heard Tousen's voice nearby .

"Yeah,it's me,just checking the last of my work ,sir",Shuuhei said .Tousen rounded the corner,a box in his hands .

"Good .Have it on my desk tomorrow .Also ,this",he handed Shuuhei a box .

"I would organize these myself but as you can see,I clearly can't",Tousen said .

"Alright",Shuuhei said .Tousen reached his hand out and patted Shuuhei's shoulder and gave him a serene smile .

"Thank you .Good night",he said before turning away .Shuuhei retreated to his room a nervouse wreck .

* * *

"Yeah,even Kyouraku .I think her name was Yodamaru something but she's gone" .Renji said .

"What do you mean gone?" .Shuuhei said .Renji shrugged .

"I don't know the details .But what I do know is that you need to man up and tell him .Even if he doesn't like you back,you;ll feel better .Besides,if it gets ugly,you can always get a transfer",Renji said .

"Maybe,but-"

"As shinigami,our lives can be in danger at any time .Do you want to regret not telling him?",Renji said seriously .

"Did you tell Rukia?",Shuuhei asked .Renji looked away .

"Rukia can and will love only one man . .He's gone now",Renji said,looking off into the distance at the persimone trees .

Rangiku was there with her basket but she was alone .

* * *

Shuuhei realized he really should've heeded Renji's words now more than anything .In the forests of Rokungai,there were hollows heading towards a village .Him and three other nearby officers were slaying the smaller hollows ,except for the one large hollow that had the appearance of a skull faced lion and another that resembled a centipede .They were nearly impossible to catch and were bounding towards the nearby village .

"Somebody needs to go get a Captain ,now!",someone called .

"I'm the lieutenant of the 9th division,I'll handle this . Everyone else take care of the others",Shuuhei called .

"Lieutenant Hisagi? Is that-",a shinigami shouted .He just dodged an energy blast from the lion hollow .He slid across the grass and dropped his zanpakuto feet away .A snake like hollow slivered toward him but Shuuhei slashed it's mask stopping it before it got close .He grabbed the other shinigami's sword and tossed it to him .

Just then,the large,lion like hollow dove at Hisagi but he dodged it and slashed one of its paws .Angry,the creature began launching energy blasts .Shuuhei dodged them easily .But he didn't see th hollow charging through the smoke .He only felt the ground shake before he was slashed across the chest and hity by the hollow's paw,sending him flying several feet .His head was throbbing as well as other parts of his body .In was when he felt something wet that he realized he was bleeding .

"The Lieutenant's down!Somebody help him!",a voice called .Shuuhei fought on though .He stood up slowly,his zanpakuto in hand .

Shuuhei swung the chained, double bladed scythes that were Kazeshini and ripped right through what was left of the smaller hollows before striking one of the larger ones .The lion hollow let out an unholy cry of pain as a large gash ripped into it .The still spinning chained scythe wrapped arround the hollow an hooked into the ground,constricting the creature .It pulled at the chain and Shuuhei used it as momentum to launch himself in the air .He hurled the other spinning scythe at it and slashed its mask,destroying it .He landed on the ground skidding across the gras,catching the scyth in his hand .Yanking the chain of his zanpakuto,he pulled the other one back .

All that was left was the last hollow,a giant centipede like creature .The other shinigami were fighting it,but couldn't get to it's mask .

Shuuhei had now lost so much blood that he was getting dizzy .His hands were shaking now and the hollow was drawing closer .He hurled one of Kazeshini's scythes at the hollow but he missed it,only putting a scratch on it's mask .He yanked the chain of his zanpakuto,pulling the scyth back and letting it drag beside him on the ground .Shuuhei stumbled back and leaned against the tree .He readied his scythes once more .He hurled the scythes again but with his lack of strength,the hollow easily dodged his blow .Shuuhei began to feel ill before he passed out .

"Hisagi! Hisagi!",he heard the other shinigami calling him .He lye there ,feeling weak,his blood seeped into the grass .Momennts later,Shuuhei felt his body being moved and he was sitting against a nearby tree .

"You lost alot of blood . . .will you be alright for a moment while I take care of this?", a voice said .

"Yes ,Captain",Shuuhei said .

Tousen Kaname left quickly removed his scarf and tied it over Shuuhei's should tightly,making him wince .He left Shuuhei by the tree and went to go face the hollow .Shuuhei closed his eyes ,dazed and calmed,knowing that his Captain would take care of everything

* * *

Though the other shinigami sustained injuries,him were minor cuts and scratches,Shuuhei was the most damaged of the group .Tousen Kaname waited anxiously outside the division 4 barracks,his head bowed and his hands clasped together as if in prayer .

The other Shinigami were not under his jurisdiction,therefore he wouldn't be held accountable .However,as a Captain,it was a disgrace to endanger one's officers ,especially a lieutenant who was in line to become a Captain .Tousen was aware that there were shinigami that thought little of him and this did not help the situation .Worse than that,the idea of losing Shuuhei terrified him more than anything .He felt a literal weight over him,a darkness sweeping over his being .

"He is stable now,there is but a mere cut left .However,lot's of rest,drink lots of water and eat right .He will be fine soon if he obeys those rules",it was Retsu Unohana speaking .

"Thank you,Unohana-san",Tousen said,his head still down .Unohana frowned .

"I'm fine ,Unohana-san",Tousen said .She nodded .

"He wants to see you now",she said .Tousen did nothing for a moment,before he slowly rose from his seat .

Entering the room,Tousen walked over to Shuuhei ,who was sitting up in his seat with an unreadable expression on his face .

"Hisagi-san,I failed you .I am sorry ,I was not fast enough to prevent you from sustaining injury",he said .Shuuhei simply stood up, a slight smile on his lips and approached Tousen .He reached over his shoulder and shut the door .

"Captain Kaname,I have to say something important to you .Permission to speak freely?",he asked .

"Permission granted",Tousen answered .Shuuhei sighed .

"For the longest time I had looked up to you as a mentor and a teacher,you had been there for me when other people weren't .Then ,over time as I began to come to my own as a man and as a shinigami I realize that my feelings for you have changed",Shuuhei said .

"Is that why you've been drinking yourself under the table lately?",Tousen asked .

"No,no,that's not it .Personal demons . . .what I want to say is . . .",Shuuhei paused .The possibility of him losing Tousen forever hung over him .The regret that telling him would ruin everything .Hell,as far as he knew,Tousen only liked women . . .

"You don't have to say it,I already know",Tousen said .Shuuhei looked back at him shocked .

"Then why . . .?"

"The same reason as you,Shuuhei,rank and unprofessional-ism .I don't want to abuse my position as your commanding officer",Tousen said .

"I don't care about that! I mean . . .do you "

"I've been in love with you for longer than I care to admit,Shuuhei Hisagi .I had lost faith in this world,but you gave it back .I found a benevolent spirit,a pure heart and I'm drawn to you .I don't care if you're another male,I love your soul .And love like that is rare and surpasses all other forms,transcends that of what other understands .I only hope that the love you have for me is the same kind",Tousen said .

At that moment,Shuuhei felt an overwhelming sense of elation,unlike any he felt before .He pulled Tousen into hug,burrying his face in his shoulder .

"I love you too,Captain",

"No,just call me by my name",Tousen said .

"Alright . . .Tousen",he said .

Suddenly,there was a gentle knock on the door .

"Captain Kaname? Yamamoto has requested a meeting in regard to the recent attack",Retsu Unohana's voice was muffled through the door .

"I will be there shortly",Tousen said .

"Tousen?",Shuuhei said .Tousen raised an eyebrow .Shuuhei grabbed Tousen's sleeve and gently pulled him forward .He leaned down slightly and kissed him gently on the lips .

Tousen smiled and clasped Shuuhei's hand firmly in both of his .Despite not being able to see,he faced Shuuhei .

"Remember,no matter what happens ,I will always love you',he said .

"Me too",Shuuhei answered .

There was another knock on the door and they were brought back .Reluctantly,Tousen pulled away and left the room .He turned back to Shuuhei one more time, before leaving for good .

Shuuhei sat down,happily on the bed .He grinned happily and sighed,lying back on the bed .

Later that day,when Tousen returned to the office,there was a flat ,black box sitting on his desk .He ran his hands over the box .Finding no words on it,he opened the box and reached in,wear he found a small stone tab lying against soft cotton .The paper read in breil letters 'From Shuuhei,with love' .

Tousen smiled to himself and lifted up the item,letting it slide around his arms and hands discerning what it was .

It was a bright orange scarf .

Like the other scarf,he twisted it until it resembled a rope .Knotting the ends,he draped the scarf over him,twice around his neck and once under his arm across his chest before tying it * .

* * *

Tousen Kaname sat still in the emptiness that was Las Noches,his heart heavy .He his fingers traced over the scarf that hung around him .Suzumushi was sitting on a nearby table,close enough that he could reach it in a moment's notice,but far enough away so as to put distance between him and the sword .Not able to hold back any more,Tousen let silent tears flow freely as he dropped his face in his hands .It was only the sound of footsteps that snapped him back to the horrible reality was living in now .He quickly whiped the tears away,using the scarf to dry his face completely .He sat up straight ,his posture stiff as he stared into nothing .

"Aizen-sama requests your presence",a voice said .

"I will be there shortly",he said .He discreatly reached his hand into his pocket and felt the ,stone tab that said 'From Shuuhei,with love' .

And with that,he strengthened his resolve and pushed on .

* * *

This is a prelude to a longer fic that will be coming soon .Still doing 'The Breaking Game' (Star Fox) and I need to find missing files for 'Descend' (Naruto) if you're wondering what happened with that .


End file.
